staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Zgoda, odc. 12 (The Tribe); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka wielkiego jabłka, odc. 1 (The Bigg Apple); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - Kawa czy herbata: 9.03, 9.13 Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00 Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Wujek Maniek, odc. 18 (Uncle Manny); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Poskromienie smoka, odc. 8 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczny duet (Twitches two); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stuart Gillard; wyk.:Tamera Mowry, Tia Mowry, Jayne Eastwood, Patric Fabian, Leslie Seiler, Karen Holnes, Arnold Pinnock, Chris Gallinger, Pat Kelly; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Jak to działa - odc. 7; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Powrót syna (Taming Andrew) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Artie Mandelberg; wyk.:Park Overall, Seth Adkins, Jason Beghe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Rezydencja - odc. 17 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Rezydencja - odc. 18 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rezydencja - odc. 19 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Urodziny Misia, odc. 13 (Moonbear’s Birthday); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Shia LaBoeuf, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Mały Nicky (Little Nicky) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Steven Brill; wyk.:Adam Sandler, Harvey Keitel, Patricia Arquette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 7/7 (ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 7 (Throwdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 8 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 8 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Kruk intelektualista - odc. 9 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 9 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 635 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 636 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 34 Kwarantanna (Le Petit Nicolas ep. la Quarantaine); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Bankructwo Małego Dżeka"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Zaklinacz niedźwiedzi - odc. 1 (Bear whisperer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Lisa Bourgoujian; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1893; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (72); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 19; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 The Voice of Poland - Dogrywka; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino relaks - Dorwać małego (Get Shorty) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Barry Sonnenfeld; wyk.:John Travolta, Rene Russo, Gene Hackman, Danny DeVito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - 10 lat grupy Rafała Kmity; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mambomania (Mad About Mambo); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:John Forte; wyk.:Jim Norton, Brian Cox, Russel Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Strach w ciemnościach (Blackout); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:James Keach; wyk.:Jane Seymour, Corin Nemec, Alexandra Picatto, William Russ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (17) - serial animowany 07.45 Beyblade (7) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (29, 30) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (33) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (8) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (140) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (7) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Troje do tanga - komedia romantyczna, Australia/USA 1999 14.50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.20 Się kręci - ekstra (5) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Łapcie tę dziewczynę - film familijny, USA/Niemcy 2004 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (5) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (43) - serial komediowy 20.00 Agent XXL - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2000 22.10 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 00.10 Egzorcysta 3 - horror, USA 1990 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (7) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1490, 1491) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (7) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (149, 150) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (7) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.50 P.S. Kocham Cię - melodramat, USA 2007 00.25 Ring 2 - horror, USA 2005 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Odkryj Małopolskę na rowerze 07.58 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kronika kulturalna 08.05 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Tatrzańskie wici 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 39 (odc. 39); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17.30 Magazyn Akademicki 17.45 Pod Tatrami 17.55 MOPS - mosty pomocy 18.05 Szpital nadziei - reportaż 18.25 Jak uniknąć mandatu/Omiń korki 18.30 Kronika 18.45 Pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Parafia z sercem 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 7; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Pogoda w regionie 22.00 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Norwegia: dramat i nadzieja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Świadkowie XX wieku - Lekarze; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ryszard Romanowski, Marian Kubera, Benedykta Galiszyńska, Marian Kubera, Władysław Sobecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:52 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 7; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 7; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 12 - Anita Weber; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 39 (odc. 39); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 281* Ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 282* Niezastąpiony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 283* Przebite opony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 284* Pluskwa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 285* Układ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 8/13 - George - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18* - Bez instrukcji; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Witold Pyrkosz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Andrzej Bogucki, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 451 - Śmiertelnie zakochani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 46 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Hubertus z Prezydentem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL (59); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 841; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 SANTO SUBITO - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13* - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Cudowne miejsce; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Kamień, Mariusz Saniternik, Elżbieta Dębska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 841; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 46* - Dzieci śmieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 451 - Śmiertelnie zakochani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Uwaga - Premiera! - Tatarak; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Paweł Szajda, Jan Englert, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Julia Pietrucha, Roma Gąsiorowska, Krzysztof Skonieczny, Paweł Tomaszewski, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Marcin Łuczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Sindbad 11.55 Emil z Loenenbergi 12.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.25 Żyć jak milioner 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.20 Bonanza 16.25 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Tonące miasto 21.10 Na tropie zbrodni 21.40 Film TVS 23.00 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 01.55 Shabaash India 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce